Talk:AWTOK/@comment-24.113.213.60-20191015073255/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191019004241
Since most of my replies are "long without any legitimacy" to them, I'll be a bit more brief. Perhaps. Although, one cannot help but wonder. If I Chose not to answer, would you have Chosen to find your own answers? Unknowable. What might have been. Anyway. Questions are a nice chance of pace. It feels as if I've drawn my breath hoarsely across this place, and it parches one somewhat. Questions speak of a Desire to Learn. That at least, I will Respect. Why would you lie to me? Why not? You lie to yourself. Merzost. Neko. Shapeshifters and agencies. Hunters. All things we both know aren't true. In lying to everyone and yourself, you're as good as lying directly to me. Perhaps you see it as imagining or fantasies, harmless stories? It is not so. Especially when you can taste the legitimate posts crying out in fear or anxiety, or the ones who reek of desperate need. The clingy sort of need that urgently demands you fufill for them or their misery will never end. Curls my lip. You shouldn't spread rumors you can't back up. Consider that a small scale life lesson. Why be here? Because it's a disgusting lie. It makes people soft in the head to believe this drivel and because nobody was kind enough to be cruel to me once upon a time when I was taken in by a much better crafted lie. You have the chance now, while you're still young, to find a path to personal power. One you can plant the seeds of and reap benifit from Far earlier then the vast majority by doing One Simple Thing: Not wasting your time with bullshit and expectations. There is truth and it requires you to sacrifice for it. Blood, money, time, emotion, fear, pain, selflessness and more. The world is cruel and it will not tell you these things. You instead will be Shown how callus it can be and how nobody will Care if things are fair or just. People will stand by and let you fall, let you destroy yourself. Nobody cares enough to truly change themselves the way they should when things can be easily made into distractions. Dare to spark fights. Dare to be Outragous. Dare to be stronger then what the herd wants you to be. Prudence only goes so far. Throwing knives at the shadows is pointless and wasteful. As this site is pointless and wasteful. As I know there are no hunters, due to there being no physical shapeshifters. These people, they always talk like it's a TV special. Like a demon has blood you can analyze, or an angel a feather to pluck. It's beyond stupid, because it's something they've believed for so long and heard for so long that they think it's fact. They Think It's FACT. That's why I call it lazy, it IS lazy. It's lazy to believe something casually your entire existance and never question it or even be Curious about it's truths or lies. To Truly believe in being "safe over sorry" one would make oneself stronger. In body, mind and soul. Not.. weaken it with adding anxieties and needless daydreaming. Why not choose action and deed instead? It actually GAINS one something to Do instead of to Dream. As for the activity, I hope this site withers and dies. It would mean that people chose to grow up. To be better then to spend time believing in lies. As well, I chose to only respond to posts that were made in this year. A care in detail a few of the necroposters here hadn't bothered to extend. No. No I shall not cease if stupidity is presented. It shall be burned away with blackened fire. As I've said before, it's not the ones who respond who matter. It's the others who will see the lie for what it is and leave. That is my victory. That is why I am willing to speak. I have already changed this place by speaking truths and the words will resonate with others who find their way here questioning. Even seekers of other knowledge may stumble across words I've written without intending to find this place specifically. How fortunate would it be for an actual seeker of knowledge to find a hidden seed or a gem they've been trying to find? That is Also my Victory. The people aren't the problem as much as the lies they perpetuate. It's also interesting that you feel freedom of speech Can be ruined. One can speak a truth that will end with a bullet in the head on a lonely desert highway. That is freedom of speech as well. But the Idea is misunderstood, as words themselves are undervalued and misunderstood. Did you know writing was once considered Sacred? That part of the reason the common folk were'nt allowed and had reserved writing for the Priestly castes.. was because it was a Sacred Act? Consider that and consider the endless ink wasted on school work to memorize idle moments that ended up being meaningless to the modern human. Laughable. Besides. It's only derogatory if you feel it to be so. If you take it as a moment of weakness instead of a chance to look inside, realize, and Grow. Ah. Arrogance in accomplishment, just' sayin'. Meditation itself isn't a practice, it's a state of Being. People don't understand what it is, just that it's a state they can put themselves in for their own entertainment. Truly understanding yourself and your spirit is possible through reflection and active thought; actually meditating. I've spent hours, days, in meditation. I've stayed in a trance through sleepless nights. I've fasted for a month and more, feeling the changes in my blood and body. Effort changes you. The Man in the Glass is a poem. Easily found online. Although again, that question about effort from before.. it Does return. Does spoonfeeding you hinder your growth? Does just answering do you a disservice or does it strengthen you? Only you can truly answer that I'm afraid. tldr; You are the man in the glass. You only cheat yourself. No. No it isn't. Mental control is forcing your body to put one foot in front of the other in a snowstorm when you've gone beyond numb. It's driving miles past exaustion in a blizzard when your best friend and sibling's lives are on the line with yours. It's rolling a vehicle and crushing the roof, breaking every window, filling it with dust, and walking away with a scratch and a concussion. Mental control is staying in a position that is painful, just to understand the pain and endure a bit longer next time. It's staying in a place you hate with everything you have, because it's more convenient then leaving. To clench all the restless rage into purpose and control. If you say you "train for nothing" then you don't understand anything. Don't do things arbitrarily, do so with Purpose. Always do things with the Express idea of how it will make you Stronger in the back of your mind. Not how it'll make you "win" or "get back" at somebody or how it'll "make you look good". Do it to make yourself Never be Weak and Pathetic. Being called lazy and pathetic should make one re-evaluate their life and what they're telling themselves and others if they're worth a damn. If they're not, then they'll stay weak and pathetic for the rest of their lives. Here's another little open secret: People. Don't. Change. The child you start as will have the same thoughts and ideas, think of the world the Same way, see it the Same way and Experience it the Same Way through their entire life. Only experiences, knowledge and Choice cause any change. Most people learn and become civil, but do not Actually do anything more worthwhile or try to improve themselves beyond what it takes to "get ahead" in life. Too many people decide that they can't get what society or others in general Tell them they should want and become despondant pits of despair, because it's Easier to hate society from without then to look Within and Truly change yourself. I Know how my words impact. They're chosen to do so. As yours are. I do not regret being cruel, as I have said before, I am the only one who has chosen to be Kind enough to all of you to Be this cruel. It's a simple message. One you have to live to really understand I'm afraid. Devour, Destroy, Become or Be Crushed. Devour knowledge and power, Destroy your weaknesses and yourself, Become stronger and the Best you can be. Or choose to be Crushed by the unending weight that life is. Under the weight of debt, obligation, a 9-5 existance and a coffee addiction. A soulless existance that each day turns to dread and wondering if it'd really be that bad to just.... Is that a strong enough answer? I've been concise about several things as well, including drawing together a lot of my previous commentary into one neat pile for you. I will say again, though, Dare to cause a fight. If that's what you Need to dare, to Do, to get what you need.. so Be It. That's a Sacrifice to yourself. Gaining what you need to be better. Don't shy away from it just because the world is going soft. It never ends well.